The Tale of the Pirate and the Blacksmith
by Rathian Empress
Summary: This is about Captain Jack and Will Turner m/m.Tia Dalma has Jack bargain for Will's life or let her keep him as a slave/apprentice since he can use magic.Just thought I'd take a break from Avengers(very small break)
1. Summons

Jack rolled over in his bed. His head was pounding. 'Shouldn't have drank the whole bottle.' he thought, looking at the empty bottle at his side. He kicked it away in annoyance, sending it crashing to the floor in a million pieces.

Slowly, he sat up and then stood. He almost fell over as the ship swayed, rocking back and forth. As soon as he stood, he could tell something was off. He looked around his room. Then he saw it. A glass jar containing a mummified bat with a note next to it. That wasn't his.

And there was only one person he knew of that kept them. He grabbed the thing grimmacing as it moved inside. 'RETURN TO PROPER OWNER OR ENDURE TERRIBLE CURSES.' the note said. Jack shuddered as he thought of what kinds of curses could be gained from ignoring the warning.

He made his way above deck, where he found the reat of his crew sleeping. He smiled slightly at the sight of Gibbs. He had always slept standing upright, with one eye open in case Jack needed him or if there was an attack in the night.

"All hands on deck you lazy dogs!" the captain shouted. The men jumped to their feet, rushing to their posts. "Captain? Are we going somewhere?" Gibbs asked, appearing beside him suddenly out of nowhere. Jack leaned against the rail, feeling dizzy. "Gibbs, how many times must I tell you not to do that after I've been drinking?" he asked.

"Sorry sir. I'll remember next time." he promised. Jack nodded, breathing in deeply. "So Captain? Is there somwhere special we're going?" the man asked hopefully. Jack sighed. "I have to see...her." he said. Gibbs stared. "The witch?" he asked. "Shhh...don't say it aloud. She might hear you. And yes. I have to see...Tia Dalma." he said.

He went to the front of the ship and took a deep breath, allowing the sea air to clear his head. He looked down at the jar in his hand, and grinned. "It must be something real important that, that woman had the nerve to sneak this on me ship. And into me bedroom of all places." he muttered.


	2. Freeloader

Jack stared into the water as the ship came to the entrance of the bayou.

"Get those life boats out! We're going in. Cotton, stay here and watch the ship with them." he told the mute, pointing at the other crew mates designated to stay behind. Soon enough, he and five other pirates were in one of the small boats, navigating themselves to Tia Dalma's shack.

* * *

"Jack! How nice to see you. Me didn't dink you ould come. Tia said, smiling. Jack held up the note. "How could I not?" he said. She nodded, waving them inside. "So Tia, why am I here?" he asked. The seer smiled. "I want to offer you somedink." she said. "Oh really? What would that be? A pretty young maid? You know how rare those are in these waters." he said with a chuckle. Tia smiled. "Somedink like dat." she said, going over to the staircase.

"Come on pretty boy. Dey do not bite...much." she said holding her hand out to the figure on the stairs. Their eyes widened as they saw who it was. Will Turner, dressed in long red and black robes. 'Most likely Tia Dalma's.' Jack thought.

"Will! What are you doing here? And what are you wearing?" Jack asked. The man looked at the floor. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he asked.

"He cannot speak, Jack. Not unless I let him." Tia said. "What's this about? You put a spell on him. Elizabeth's gonna be mad that you've stolen him." the pirate said. Tia sighed. "Jack, I summoned you here for a reason. Dis is it." she said. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Jack, you have a choice. You can eider take him onto your ship and keep him safe, or I can keep him and train him under me." she said. Jack stared at her.

"Keep him safe? Is he in trouble?" Jack asked. "Dere are seers dat are more powerful den me Jack Sparrow. sorcerers too. William here is how you say...very valuable at de moment. He will be de most powerful magic user in all dis world and everyone wants to ger deir hands on 'im." she explained. "Will can use magic? How?"

"Will is very special. He survived an attack from de flying Dutchmen when he was just a child. All de oders on de ship perished." she said, stroking Will's cheek. "Well, what have I got to do with this?" Jack demanded. "You Jack, can help him. It would e harder to get 'im if he was on a ship. Always moving, rarely stopping. If de wrong people get him, Jack it will be de end of our world. De end of pirates and seers and all oders dat do not submit to de one who controls 'im." she said.

"Why can't you keep him?" Jack asked. "I am on a bayou Jack Sparrow. Dey do not move, making him easily found." she sad. Jack nodded. "Right. Well, Willie...I guess you're coming with me." he said. Will looked at Tia Dalma, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oy! You never told me why he don't speak." Jack said. "It is because of de magic. It is connected to his voice. Him got to learn to control it. A sort of training excercise." she said.

* * *

Will sat, looking down into his hands. He didn't know what had happened for everything to get like this. All he had done was go for a walk and the next he knew, he was being chased by a warlock. Tia Dalma had happened to be passing by and saved him. He had spent the next few months living with her and then Jack showed up.

Now, the pirate was studying him like he was some sort of freak. "So, you can't speak?" he asked. Will shook his head. "Well that's...good." he said. Will frowned. 'What's that supposed to mean?' he thought. "I mean, not that I didn't like to hear you speak all those times, it's just that what ever you said made me want to kill meself." he said. Will glared at him. "Hey! Don't look at me like that. Elizabeth said it too. In fact, she's the one who brought the subject up."

Will rolled his eyes. 'Why me?' he thought, putting his head in his hands.


	3. You've Just Pissed Me Off

**Author's Note:** Sorry if this chapter seems a little short. It looks long when I type it up in my docs.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Jack?" Gibbs asked. "No." the captain groaned, running his hand over his face before taking another swig of rum. Gibbs shook his head.

"Then why'd you let him aboard the ship?" he asked. Jack looked at him. "Because I have no intention of becoming a damned bliss bat just yet." he said.

"Sounds like a good plan." he said with a smile. "Set sail for Tortuga. I have a certain...longing." he said. Behind them Ragetti snickered. "How come you just don't use that one over there? I reckon he's enough to pass for a woman for a night or two. He's certainly pretty enough." he said. Jack growled and threw the empty bottle at him. "Get your ass to the front of the ship and tend the sails you lazy dog!" he snapped. Ragetti scampered away quickly.

"Jack...you OK?" Gibbs asked. He nodded. "I'm fine mate. Just feeling a little stressed. That's all." he assured him.

* * *

Will looked up from his meditation as he sensed something...different. He got up and left his cabin, making his way to the deck.

Jack jumped when he tapped him on the shoulder. " What the hell! Stop that. You're like a ghost Willie. You know that? It's...creepy. Do I have to put a bell on you or something just to know when you're coming?" he asked. Will shook his head.

"Good. We've docked in Tortuga. You're welcome to come with us. If not, stay aboard the ship and don't leave it." he said, waiting for the man's response. Will shook his head and pointed to the ship. Jack shrugged. "Alright. Suit yourself. There will be some mates that stay behind. If you need anything, just ask them...or however you want to communicate with them." he said quickly.

Jack sighed in pleasure as the rum slid down his throat. It was probably his twentieth drink, because he was starting to feel slightly drunk. He had a fairly high tolerance for alcohol.

The rest of his crew had gone off, most with women, a few even ethics another man. He didn't really care as long as they came back in the morning.

As he was finishing off the drink, he noticed something odd out of the corner of his eye. A man, watching him. Everything about the man was off somehow, but he assumed it was the drinks. 'Probably wants to try and rob me and me ship.' he thought, waving a woman over for another drink.

After a few minutes, another man joined the man watching him and whispered into his ear.

That's when Gibbs burst into the pub, slightly bloody. "Captain, we have to leave now." he urged. Jack looked at him. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. "The Pearl...it was attacked, but we managed to fight off the scalawags. But I think there's gonna be more coming which is why I think we should leave." he urged, pulling Jack to his feet. "I sent Cotton to gather up the rest of the crew."

As they left, Jack looked back at the man who had stared at him. He was standing now, the other man following. "Gibbs I think those two over there are going to be starting some trouble." he whispered. Gibbs nodded pulling his captain along.

Then when they came up to the ship, all Jack could do was stare. There were dead bodies littering the docks, all covered in blood. "What...?" he began, stepping onto the ship. Then he looked at his crew. Some were clearly dead, but all were either injured or also covered in blood. A few seconds later, the rest of the crew boarded the ship.

"Gibbs, why'd they attack me Pearl?" he demanded. The man shrugged. "They said something about...their master's birthright." he said. Jack's eyes widened. "Where's Will?" he asked. "In his cabin. He ain't come out since the first men came." he said. "Get someone to check on him." he ordered. After Will had been confirmed to be in his cabin, Jack wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Just as they were ready to set sail, Jack heard a voice call up to him.

"Jack Sparrow...you have something that belongs to me." Jack turned. It was the man who had watched him in the bar. "Oi! Mate get off my ship!" he shouted as he began to approach the vessel. Jack pulled out his gun and leveled it at him. "I said get off me ship." he warned. The man smiled. "There is no need for violence. All I ask is that you give to me what is rightfully mine." He paused as te rest of the crew also pulled out their weapons.

"I can make you a very wealthy man Sparrow. Your crew too." he offered, looking around at the other men. He smiled as a few of them shifted uneasily. Jack frowned at them. 'This is why you don't take strangers to man a ship.' he thought. "I've got a better idea." Jack said. The man turned to look at him. "Oh?" Jack nodded. Then he pulled the trigger. The man staggered back in surprise. Then after he righted himself, he began to laugh.

"You think your little guns will harm me?" he asked. Jack squinted as his skin began to...shift. "Do you not know who I am?" he demanded. "Uh...no mate. Are you a fellow pirate by any chance?" Jack asked hopefully. He chuckled.

"I am Raz'Nok Valfin. Lord of the sorcerer pirates. And you do not want to piss me off." he said. "Now give me the Prince of Sinkilvan." Raz'Nok Valfin urged. "Who?" Jack asked. "The young sorcerer. The one the witch had been hiding. I know he is on this ship. I can _smell_ him." he said. Jack's eyes widened. 'Will.'

"i'm afraid I can't do that." he said, placing his hand on the hilt of his sword. Raz'Nok's eyes darkened.

"Now you've just pissed me off."


	4. Taking Care of Business Myself

Jack dodged the fireball that came hurtling at him. "Hey! Watch me ship." he cries as the ball of fire crashed onto the deck, leaving a scorch mark.

Below deck, Will heard the commotion going on above him. He whimpered as he heard another deafening crash. 'What is going on up there?' he thought. He stood and made his way above deck. His eyes widened when he saw the Sorcerer Lord Raz'Nok Valfin. Then he backed away as he turned toward him.

"There you are. Your smell is so...intoxicating." he said, taking a step toward him. Will choked as he felt the power pouring off of him.

"Get away from him!" Jack shouted. Raz'Nok looked at him and smiled. "You would deny me my right to claim a mate?" he asked. Jack paled. "Wait...what?" he said. The sorcerer nodded. "It is my right as a Sorcerer Lord to claim a Sinkilvanian prince. But they are rare. And when one finds one, especially one so powerful, you do not let them escape." he growled. Jack stepped in front of Will. "You're going to have to go through me to get to him." Jack said bravely. 'If I die I did it for you Will.' he thought with a laugh.

"Very well then." Raz'Nok said. His shape changed, growing in size. Jack swallowed as he heard the floorboards on the ship creak.

"Um...perhaps we should do this off the ship." he suggested. Raz'Nok laughed. "Feel my wrath puny human!" he said, transforming into a gruesome creature. He was at least 15 feet tall, with a spiked tail and teeth sharp enough to slice a diamond cleanly in half. "You think we should have given Will to him?" Gibbs asked. Behind them, Wlii grunted. Jack smiled. "I don't know. I could always get another ship. Dying and going to Davy Jones' Locker didn't seperate us." he said.

They jumped out of the way as Monster Raz'Nok attacked. Jack cursed when his claws tore a hole in the floor. Seeing his chance while his neck was exposed, Jack slashed with his sword. Black fluid spurted from the wound. On his blade it sizzled burning holes into it like acid.

'Crap. I'm gonna have to get a new sword.' he thought. "Gibbs! Get him below deck!" he shouted. With Will out of the way he could focus more on protecting his ship.

But when he turned to lookoverhis shoulder, Will was still standing there. Gibbs stood frozen to the spot he was standing on.

"Will get below deck!" Jack shouted. Will looked at the Sorcerer Lord and took a step forward. "You cannot harm me." he said. That was when Jack got confuesd. "Wait, you can speak?" he asked. Will ignored him, keeping his attention on Raz'Nok.

"You will not take me. I will not let you." he said as his hands began to glow.

Raz'Nok stared at him in surprise. "You should not be able to...not this early in your power." he gasped. Will smiled. "There are many things you do not know, but one thing is certain: you _will_ die today." he hissed summoning as much energy as he could.

Then he directed it all at the Sorcerer Lord's chest. He went flying into the ocean, sizzling when he hit the water.

"You are a good man Will. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Jack said. Will turned to him and nodded, before collapsing on the deck.


	5. Disappointment

Will opened his eyes to the sight of Jack standing over him which scared the crap out of him. He let out a strangled cry and kicked himself off the bed, breathing heavily.

Jack looked at him amused. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill you." he said with a chuckle. "Yet." he added, sitting down on the bed. Will just looked at him. "So, I thought you couldn't talk." he said. Will pulled himself back onto the bed next to im. He shook his head. "So you can't talk now, but you could before? Stop it mate. You are confusing me. And no one confuses Captain Jack Sparrow and lives to tell the tale." he declared. Will rolled his eyes. "Don't look at me like that. It's true."

"Jack Sparrow, you are a bag of wind and I am disappointed in you ." Tia Dalma said from the corner of the room. Jack turned toward her.

"Tia, what are you doing here? And more disturbingly, have you done this while I've been sleeping? I feel like you have." he said. Tia shook her head. "Yes i have, but that is not the point. I trusted you with William and you could not even protect him. He had to protect himself." she said. "Well if you're so angry then take him back." Jack urged.

I cannot Jack. You know dat." she said. "Well if you didn't want him in a bit of danger, then you shouldn't have given him to me." the pirate grumbled. He pulled a bottle of rum somewhere out of his coat and took a swig.

"And another thing. How come you told me this one couldn't speak?" he demanded. Tia Dalma shood her head. "His voice could kill a mortal man if directed at him, so he does not speak to you. He cannot." she explained. Jack sighed and drank deeply making Tia scowl at him. "That much rum is bad for you Jack." she told him. The captain shook his head. "I'm a pirate. And this pirate likes his rum." he said, storming out of he room.

Above deck, Gibbs was at the wheel leaning against it. "Captain." he said in greeting. Jack nodded and offered him the bottle. Gibbs took a long drink, and Jack snatched it back. "Not _all_ of it!" he cried. Gibbs wiped his mouth. "Sorry. Been a while since I had me good rum." he said. Jack just grunted, taking another drink.

"I thought you weren't going to leave your...shack." he said. Tia smiled. "I have not. This is but a doppelgänger of my person." she told him. "You can do that?" he asked in amazement. Tia smiled again. "I am a goddess Jack. I can do anydink."

* * *

The Sorcerer Lord Az'Nor Silfix looked at the ball of glass in disgust. His brother had failed. Disgraced the order of Sorcerer Lords.

"Raz'Nok Valfin has failed us my brothers." he said, turning around in a circle to see all of the faces of the rest of his brothers. "We must finish his plight. One of us must claim the last Prince of Sinkilvania as their own to restore the balance of power within our ranks." he hissed. His brothers shrieked back in agreement.

"We must kill him! Can you not see what he is doing to us?" cried one.

Az'Nor looked at him through slitted eyes. "How dare you brother. You shall die in your own insolence!" he said grabbing the Sorcerer Lord by the neck and snapping it in his fist. He dropped the body at his feet, smiling as his pets came to eat. "Soon my pets, soon I shall be the Alpha Sorcerer Lord and all shall kneel before me. No beast shall stand in my way as I claim what is rightfully mine. The Prince of Sinkilvanian."

* * *

Jack groaned as he sat up. His whole body was as stiff as a plank and ached all over. He shoved himself to his feet and went above deck.

Then he sighed. He was starting to actually like having Will aboard the ship. Which made him nervous because he didn't even like the man. At least not like a friend he would _actually_ die for. They were just...aquaintences really. He looked over at the man, who was currently sitting with his eyes closed and apparently meditating.

Gibbs looked at him. "What's he doing?" he asked. Jack shrugged. "Looks like he's gone to sleep sitting up." he said. They chuckled at that, their own private joke. Jack went over and squatted down beside Will.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't get a lot of sleep last night?" he asked. Will opened an eye and looked at the pirate. Then he closed it again and began humming to himself. "Oh come now. Don't be like that. I'm only fooling around." he said, pinching Will's cheek. He immediately regretted it, feeling a shooting pain stab his fingertips.

"Ow! Well you're feeling snobbish today aren't you?" he asked, sucking on the injured digits. As he looked, Jack swore the man was smiling. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" he asked. Will said nothing as usual. Jack walked away, grumbling under his breath.

* * *

Tia Dalma watched the skies. She had been standing here for a five hours now, unseen and unheard. She was searching for that one sign. That one sign that would tell her what she needed to know.

Two hours later, she saw it.

'You bastard.' she thought. "Not now. You cannot do dis now, it is too soon. You will ruin everything." she said to herself.


	6. Cuddley

**Author's Note:** So this chapter is a bit softer. Not much danger in it. Sorry to all you people who want to read all about fighting and death, but there has to be peace in between wars right? I hope you enjoy this anyway! ;) By the way, this chapter is about Will and Jack getting a bit close so there's just some sort of cuddly Jack and Will here. Again enjoy!

* * *

Tia Dalma stroked Will's hair as he slept. He was like her child. She had always wanted a child, but she hd only loved one man and they had been unable to have one together because of their differences. She knew that she would never have a child of her own now that he was dead. Davey Jones has ben everything to her. She touched the locket around her neck fondly.

And now that she had someone to call her own child, she would protect him at all costs.

* * *

Jack stared at the woman standing over the bed. He was a little creeped out by the way she was petting him in his sleep, but he shrugged. 'Hey,' he thought. 'If she wants to fondle him in his sleep, it's not my problem.' he thought as he walked away.

He made his way down to the cellar for another bottle of rum. As he picked it up, he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He drew his sword. After what happened the day before, he wasn't taking any chances. He looked around, squinting into the darkness trying to make out any little detail. After about five minutes, he slowly resheathed his sword. "Probably a bug or something." he grumbled uncapping the bottle and taking a swig. Then he almost choked as he head a tiny voice behind him.

'You're a pirate!' a voice squeaked. Jack whipped around. "Who said that?" he asked into the darkness. 'I did.' said the voice. Jack turned to face that direction. "Where are you?" he asked. 'You are the Keeper of Prince of Sinkilvania!' it continued. 'But you are a pirate!' it repeated. He studied the space. "I see nothing." he said. The voice giggled. 'That's because I'm invisible.' it said.

Jack sighed. He was starting to get a little agitated now. "You know what, I'm just going to go up to me cabin and drink some more rum. Apparently I am hallucinating because..." he turned around in a full circle. "I seem to be alone. Good-bye imaginary...voice" he said beginning to climb the stairs. 'Wait! You can't leave me here. It's cold and dark and it smells. Really bad.' the voice said. Jack winced as it got higher. Then it started sniffling. 'P-please. I'm alone down here. I don't want to hide anymore.' it said.

Jack watched in surprise as a shape began to become visible in te spot he had just been looking at. The creäture looked like a cross between a bat, a hamster and a cat. It stared up at him with huge yellow eyes and smiled, its fangs perfectly white and sharp. "Hello. I'm Hiesifilk." it said.

"Uh...hello Heisifilk." Jack said taking another drink. "What are you doing in me rum cellar little...creature?" he asked. 'The woman Tia Dalma told me to hide here. And for your information, _I_ happen to be a spirit. I help the last Prince of Sinkilvania contain his powers. And as I said, you are his Keeper.'

* * *

Will jerked up suddenly. "Where's Heisifilk?" he demanded. Tia looked over at him. "What do you mean William Turner?" she asked. Will shook his head. "I can feel him but...he's with someone else." he said. Tia smiled. "I tell you dis happen when him make contact wid de Keeper. Go back to sleep William. I am sure everydink will be fine." she assured him. He eyed her skeptically, but said nothing else.

As she came out of the room closing the door behind her, she saw Jack coming up from the cellar. "Ah! Just the person I wanted to see." he said. "How dare you hide someone aboard me ship without my consent. I don't care if you are a goddess. This is _my_ ship. Go on. Rock the boat a bit with your fury Calypso. Still not going to change the fact that this is my ship." he said. Tia smiled.

"Him seem to like you." she said, pointing to the little spirit in his hair. He frowned. "Hey. Out of me hair. This is a work of art you know." he said picking it up. Heisifilk wriggled in his fingers. "You are so rude!" it squeaked. 'How could you let the Keeper be a pirate.' Heisifilk asked Tia Dalma. "It was de will of doze who made William who him is." she said, going to the rail of the ship. "I will be back to check on him Jack Sparrow. Keep him safe while I am gone." she said as she jumped over the side. Jack watched as she melted away, becoming one with the ocean.

* * *

Will sat up a jack entered the room. Heisifilk flapped over to him, landing on his lap. "Just came to bring yer little spirit to ya." he said. Will just nodded. "I guess I'll take that as a thank you then." the pirate said, turning to leave the room.

'Wait!' Heisifilk cried out. Jack turned back. Will glared down at the spirit but said nothing. 'Would you like to stay?' Heisifilk asked. Jack looked at them in surprise. "I thought you didn't like pirates." he said. Heisifilk flapped its wings slowly. 'Not all pirates are bad I guess.' Jack gave a shrug as he laid down beside them. Then he smiled at Will's composure. He obviously did not approve of Heisifilk asking Jack to stay.

But, he guessed Will wasn't too mad about it because within minutes he had drifted off to sleep again.


	7. Voices

**Author's Note:** So haven't figured out if I should make Heisifilk a male or female. What do you think? I'm not sure. Tell me what you think. Like I said, I am an author who is always open to suggestions. Also when Heisifilk speaks, it sounds like a chipmunk voice. Some FYI.

* * *

Jack sighed as he sat up. He looked over at Will, whose eyes were still closed. Heisifilk, his little spirit was curled up in a tiny ball at the crook of his neck.

He left the room, planning to return to his own. He froze as he passed the deck.

Tia Dalma stood on the deck taking to a hooded figure. As soon as he appeared, the figure vanished into thin air. She turned as Jack approached.

"Good morning Jack." she said with a smile. He stared at her. "Who was that?" he asked. She shrugged. "I do not know what you are talking about." she said. He eyed her critically. "This is my ship Tia. If you're doing anything to sabotage it, I _will_ know. And then I'll kill ya cause no one messes with me Pearl." he threatened. Tia smiled. "I am de goddess of de sea Jack. You cannot kill me. I _am_ de sea. You cannot slay de sea." she said.

"Don't test me witch. I'll not have anything on me ship that endangers me crew." he said. "You are so paranoid Jack. No one is trying to harm you ship. I promise you." she said.

* * *

Will yawned and sat up. Heisifilk squeaked in protest as his source of warmth was removed. 'Where's Jack?' the spirit asked. will shrugged. "How should I know? He probably snuck away in the night. Because of being creeped out by you." he said. " 'Oh sleep with us tonight. Lets cuddle too' " he mimicked. Heisifilk glared at him over a wing. 'I was _trying_ to help. You need to bond with your keeper.' Will scoffed. "That _pirate_ is _not_ my Keeper." he said. Heisifilk just curled back up into a ball and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Jack, what's our headin' now?" Gibbs asked. Jack looked out into the water. "Lets just...sail ta the Isles." he said. Gibbs nodded, turning back to the wheel.

Jack looked at the bowls in his hands. He had cut up some fruit in one, and some meat in another, not sure which Heisifilk prefered. He was pretty sure the prefered option was meat if the spirit's teeth were anything to go by. He made his way to the room where he found Will again, meditating with Heisifilk flapping around his head, nipping at his hair. He placed the bowls of food on the table, watching the sight.

'Come _on_! I'm hungry! Feed me!' the little spirit cried. Will sighed, not opening his eyes.

"Patience is a virtue Heisifilk." he said. Right after he said the word 'patience', Jack dropped to the floor, eyes rolling back into his head. Will jumped up at the sound. 'Look what you did! You killed him. Jack no, don't die!" Heisifilk said, flying over to the pirate.

'Jaaaaack!' the spirit cried. Will pushed Heisifilk out of the way and knelt over the pirate. He grabbed a cloth and some water, wetting it and dabbing it on Jack's face. Slowly, the pirate opened his eyes. Will sighed in relief inwardly. "What happened?" Jack asked. 'It was his voice. Will spoke to me and you heard. I thought you were dead.' Heisifilk said. Jack sat up.

"Well that was quite an experience." he said. Will sat back and nodded. "I just came to see if you were hungry, since you seem to be staying in here now. Wasn't sure what you ate, so I just brought you both fruit and some meat." he said, standing.

When he left, Tia stepped out of the shadows. "You could have killed him ya know." she said. Will looked up at her. "I know that." he said. She sighed, helping him to his feet. "Be more careful. You cannot control your powers completely yet. Everydink you do is a risk." she told him. He nodded.

Over at the table, Heisifilk dived into the bowl of meat, his sharp fangs tearing into the flesh. Will smiled at the spirit's eagerness. He reached over and picked up the fruit, nibbling at it. As he offered Tia Dalma some, he sighed seeing that she was already gone.

* * *

Jack stumled back to his cabin. His head was swimming and he was exhausted all of a sudden. Apparentlythis ws what hppened to someone after hearing the voice of an untrained Sinkilvanian prince.

'Never doing that again.' he vowed. From now on, he was knocking first. 'Whch is absurd because this is my ship. What is the world coming to?'

* * *

**Author's Note:** So again. Male of female for Heisifilk? Also, slowing down on updates but going to try and update as much as I can. Exams are coming up in literally days (some have already started but it's for spanish so it doesn't count to me) and I guess I'm going to study more. New years resolutions always come back to bite you don't they? Anyway any of my other free time will be spent here. So wish me luck! ;)

Also learned that Maya Angelou died today. She was one of the Greats.


	8. Tracking Devices

**Author's Note:** So next chapter, things are gonna speed up a bit more. A little more violence and all that. Just so you know. Also I have made Heisifilk female. But I might change it. IDK. Maybe your thinking 'You can't change that! It's in the story.' Well if I do change it, I'll just let you know in an Author's Note. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Will smiled as Heisifilk nipped at his hair. Sometimes the spirit was just like an infant. Well, technically she was, but still.

'I'm hungry.' Heisifilk said. Will rolled his eyes. "You're always hungry." he complained as he sat up. Heisifilk squeaked happily as Will left the room and went to the cargo hold. He picked up an apple for himself and a few strips of dried meat for his little companion. Heisifilk snapped at the food.

"Be patient." Will urged. Heisifilk sighed unhappily as Will went back to their room. Then she hopped onto the bed as Will sat down. Will held out the meat and she swallowed it hungrily.

Will sighed, biting into his apple and laying back against he pillow. After Heisifilk had eaten all of the meat, she curled up at his neck and went to sleep.

* * *

Az'Nor Silfix stood on the shore of Rumrunner's Isle, staring out at the sea. The human man tied and bound at his feet shrank way from him as he moved towards him. He smiled at that. Then he held the piece of cloth in his hand to his nose and inhaled deeply. And then he smiled. The smell the Sinkilvanian prince was intoxicating.

"Soon you shall be mine." he said. Raz'Nok Valfin had disgraced his people with his failure. But he would not. He would take the Prince of Sinkilvania as his mate, sealing his rank as the leader of the Sorcerer Lords. He looked down at the cloth in his hands again, concentrating.

Usually, he could track almost anyone by smell with ease but if they were traveling by water, then it was much more difficult. So he had to resort to scrying. It was a tiring process, using much of a sorcerer's energy to search the entire world for a single person. But then again, that was what humans were for. To be used as energy. Or sometimes just as a snack.

Az'Nor shuddered as the magic activated. The farther it went, the harder it was to maintain the spell. But he wasn't the King of the Sorcerer Lords for nothing.

He smiled as he felt a spark. What he had been looking for.

* * *

Will sat up as he felt an uncomfortable pressure slither over his body. He looked over at Heisifilk, fast asleep. Then he gasped as the feeling washed over him again.

"Someone is tracking you." Tia said from the corner. Will wasn't surprised by her just showing up any more. She did that too much for it to be possible.

He looked over at her. "Really?" he asked. She nodded kneeling in front of him. "Yes. I dink I can stop it." she told him, closing her eyes.

Will sighed as the pressure was released on his body. He looked at her. "Thank-you." he said. She nodded. "Rest now William." she told him. He laid back down and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jack yawned as he laid on the bed. He groaned, stretching out. As he closed his eyes, he almost fell completely off the bed as a sudden pressure went off in his body. He gasped, feeling as though his lungs were being crushed in his chest.

Then, it stopped. He laid back down trying to catch his breath. 'What the hell was that about?' he thought. He got up and went onto the deck to get some fresh air.

* * *

Az'Nor gasped as he felt his magic forced back into his body. He sat down, breathing heavily. The person that had overpowered him was unlike anything he had ever gone up against before.

He leaned back on his elbows, eying the human next to him. "Well I guess you are going to be useful after all." he said as a smile spread over his face. The man looked at him, horrified as he came closer. He tried to kick away as the Sorcerer Lord grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer.

"Do not worry human. This will only hurt for a moment...or however long it takes to drain you of your energy." he said with a chuckle.


	9. Why Does it Have to be on the Ship?

**Author's Note:** Sorry. I miscalculated. Violence shall be in the next chapter. Enjoy this one though!

* * *

Jack leaned against the railing, running his hands over his face. As he looked into the water through his fingers, he straightened. Swimming below him was a sort of creature. It mad ts way along the side of the ship, slowly.

Jack followed it, and saw that it was continiously circling them. He looked over at Cotton, who had stopped swabbing the deck to watch him. He pointed to the water, gesturing for him to come look.

The man peered over into the water. He frowned as he saw what it was doing. "Kill it! Kill it! Eat it!" squawked his parrot. Jack grinned. "I don't know what it is, so I don't think it's safe to eat. But you're welcome to it birdie." he offered. The parrot just flapped its wings, settling back onto Cotton's shoulder.

Jack just smiled at the bird, shaking his head.

* * *

Az'Nok turned his head to the side, feeling the bones on his neck crack painfully. He smiled at that. Then he closed his eyes again, searching for the Sinkilvanian prince. It was an exhausting process, but there was slot at stake.

He could sense his brethren close by. Like him, they were also seeking the prince. But he didn't plan on letting them claim what was his. He didn't care about them He'd kill them first if he had the chance. And he had no doubt they'd do the same.

* * *

Will rolled over on the bed. He shuddered as another feeling of uneasiness washed over him.

'Someone's trying to track me again.' he thought. But this time it was different. He knew immediately that it was a different person. The magic was different. Less powerful. He tried to reenact the spell that Tia Dalma had performed, but he wasnt experienced enough nd the person was too powerful.

So he suffered through it, casting a cloaking spell on himself and waiting. He looked over at Heisifilk. She looked up at him worriedly. He shook his head. There wasn't anything she could do.

* * *

Jack looked at the little creäture circling the ship, along with most of the rest of his crew. It had been over an hour now. Jack had long since stopped following it's movements and just waited for it to come back around.

He stood there for a good two minutes before he realized it wasn't coming back any time soon. He sighed sadly. 'Well,' he thought. 'It was entertaining while it lasted.' They all went back to their posts, since the fun was over. Jack stayed however. He had an uneasy feeling about this.

Then, as he turned the air changed. He looked up, stating at the sky. It was slightly orange. Which was strange since the sky had just been blue. Then it suddenly started to change grey. It looked as though the two colors were battling against each other.

And then he jumped back as a bolt of lightning struck down where he'd just been standing. His crew looked on as a flaming fireball crashed onto the deck. And then a figure stood up out of it.

He looked at them all with a smile spread across his face. His skin literally looked like dried, cracked molten lava glowing orange underneath. He turned his head slightly as a crackling whiteish blue figure landed beside him.

"Well done Vandril." he said. Then in one motion, he raised his hand and grabbed his partner by the neck. "Too bad you are always so stupid." he said, still smiling. His eyes turned black as he absorbed the other Sorcerer Lord's energy. Then he dropped him like a sack of potatoes. He turned back to the humans.

"Hello. I am Zinsafil. I would hope you make this easy on me and just tell me where the Prince of Sinkilvania is?" he asked. Jack sighed. 'Why does this always have to happen on my Pearl?' he asked silently.


	10. Abandon Ship

**Author's Note:** So as promised. Violence. And other stuff too. Enjoy this one!

* * *

Zinsafil looked at the people standing around him. "Well?" he asked. Jack stepped forward. "Look mate. You're not going to just come on me ship and demand stuff from me. I'm the captain here." he said. Zinsafil rolled his orange, glowing, molten lava eyes. "Now, now pirate. I only wish to make this easier on you." he said.

Jack stared at him. "Really?" he asked. The Sorcerer Lord smiled. "No." he replied as he sent a ball of liquid rock at him. Jack dodged out of the way as it hurtled toward him. 'How did I not see that coming?'

Zinsafil began to laugh as he targeted the other members of the crew. Jack looked out from his hiding place. The deck of the ship was completely ruined, with most of the wood burned through and the sails scorched.

"Oh little prince, where are you?" Zinsafil called out in a sing-song voice. Lava dripped from his fingers as he walked.

"What are we goin' ta do captain?" Gibbs asked. Jack jumped at his sudden appearance. "I think it would be a good idea if we got him into the water." he said. Gibbs nodded. "How?" he asked. Jack thought for a moment, then he smiled. "Just leave that to me." he said. Gibbs swallowed. Whenever his captain got that look on his face, he was about to do something crazy.

* * *

Will groaned as the magic assaulted his senses. It was powerful fire magic, that could only belong to a Sorcerer Lord. He could smell the wood burning above him, but it was thick so it would take a while to burn through from where he was.

He looked up as the door opened. "Will! What are you doing here? You should be in the cellar." Jack said. Will shook his head, curling up into a ball. "Fine. Stay here. I don't care if you're burned to a crisp. More food." h said. Will glared at him. "Just kidding. We'd never eat you. I swear." he said, holding up his left hand.

He pushed Will out of the way to get to the harpoons and whips behind him. Will stared at them, not seeing how they would help the situation. Or why they were even on the ship anyway. Jack shrugged. "In my younger days, I was experimental. Now don't move." Jack said. Will nodded.

* * *

Zinsafil inhaled deeply. He could smell the Prince of Sinkilvania close by, but he couldn't figure out where. Ever since that fight with Az'Nok, his powers had never been the same. He had shamed himself that day. His sire had been the Sorcerer Lord before Az'Nok. But he had been weak when he died and had to claim his father's title. But he had failed. But with the Sinkilvanian prince, he could reclaim his honor. He turned as he heard foot steps behind him. And then he smiled.

"You think you can defeat me with a few pointy sticks and some rope? How amusing." he said. Jack smiled back, turning the metal over in his hands. "Why do you people want William so bad?" he asked. Zinsafil made a sound that was between a growl and a snarl.

"He is the last of his kind. The last of the Sinkilvanian princes. They help us to maintain our ranks. And to reproduce. It is only logical that we would search for him." he said. "Well, how did they get so low in number? If they're that important, why not try to keep them alive?" the pirate asked. Zinsafil grunted.

"There can only be one Sorcerer Lord. Their power depends how many mates they have. Since there is only one Sinkilvanian prince left, then who ever becomes his mate is the most powerful. Of course, the Sorcerer Lord must fight challengers, but his power is magnified because of his mate." he explained. At that point, they were both circling each other now, the rest of the crew waiting for Jack to give the word for attack.

'There's got to be something more to that. Why would Tia Dalma want to keep the last Prince of Sinkilvania from away from, if that was the only reason they would be able to continue on?' he thought.

"Is that all there is to it?" he asked aloud. Zinsafil stared at him, confused. "What ever else could there be for my kind to have them?" he asked. Jack shrugged. "I don't know. That's why I'm asking you. I mean, two of you have invaded my ship to try and get him, and caused more damage to it fighting me and my crew. Why not tell us before?" he said. Zinsafil growled.

"My brethren are all different. I am not sure what their reasons were for damaging your ship..." he looked around. "And I apologize for my contributions to it, but it is in our nature to attack first in the presence of a potential mate." he said. His eyes had dimmed greatly, to the color of dying embers. They narrowed at Jack suddenly, as they seemed to realize something.

"You work for her,don't you?" he asked. "Who?" Jack asked. "The Sea goddess. That is why you keep the prince from us. You work to further her plans to destroy us." he said accusingly. Jack cursed silently. "You mean Calypso?" he asked. Zinsafil's eyes flared up again. "You _do_ serve her!" he cried. "No, no, no. I don't serve anyone." he said quickly.

"How do you know of her then?" the sorcerer demanded. "I'm a pirate mate. I've sailed the sea most of me life. You hear stories. To scare the newer pirates. If you find treasure, the less pirates aboard a ship, the more you get." he said.

"You lie to me. Pirates serve her. Her plot to end the Sorcerer Lord race. She is jealous of our power. She believes we have grown too much in her absence. So she create you to act as her little spies. To report to her of our actions. And now that she has seen our strength, she wishes to diminish us so that we do not overwhelm her." he continued. Jack groaned, seeing now that nothing he said was going to calm the Sorcerer Lord.

He looked at his crew, figuring now was the best time to do this. He nodded, giving the signal. Then they all rushed forward.

Zinsafil stared down at the harpoon sticking from his abdomen, and then at the rope tied to the end. He staggered back as the rest of the rest of the harpoons held by the crew went through him. He glared at Jack. "So it _is_ true." he said quietly. 'Shit.' Jack thought. 'Oh well. Plan B.'

They gripped the ropes and began to pull, trying to finish before the metal melted, or the ropes burned through. Which ever came first.

Using their strength, they managed to pull the sorcerer over to the side of the rail and into the water. But then as they began to cheer their victory, the water began to bubble. Zinsafil rose out of the water, parts of him turned to hardened lava rock. Jack stared at him, his heart sinking.

"You all shall die, servants of Calypso. You will not stand in our way of prospering." he said, summoning a wave of lava from deep within the earth to rise up behind him.

The pirates dove into the water just as it crashed into the ship.

* * *

"Where's Wil?" Jack asked. Everyone looked at him, shaking their heads. "We didn't see him get out of the water." Gibbs said. Jack looked back at the water. He was sure Will as a good swimmer and hadn't drowned. "Maybe he ended up on a different part of the island." he said hopefully.

"Or maybe them wizards finally got him when the ship went down." Gibbs suggested. Jack groaned, sitting down.

'Tia is going to kill me.'


	11. Fertility Drugs

When Will opened his eyes, he sensed that he wasn't alone. He sat up and looked around.

He was in a stone room. It was simple, not very colorful but comfortable. And then he saw the eyes staring at him in the darkness. He backed away, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Who are you?" he asked, hoping his voice would get rid of the person. The person laughed quietly.

"The power of your voice will not work on me prince. I am a Sorcerer Lord." he said, stepping out of the shadows. Will stared up at Zinsafil. "Where am I?" he asked. "You are safe. Away from those...pirates." he said. "They would never have harmed me. They were protecting me...from you." he said. Zinsafil smiled. "You are feisty. I shall enjoy mating with you." Will's eyes widened. "M-mating? I'm not going to mate with you." he said.

"Oh? Well how are we to continue the ancient traditions? A Sorcerer Lord has always mated with a Prince of Sinkilvania. You are the last of your kind. Our numbers are few. You are our last hope to survive." he said kneeling down in front of him. Will tensed as he came closer.

"I would like to go...home." he said, uncertain where that would be. Zinsafil sighed. "This is your home now. Or at least it can be. All that I ask is that you at least try to get used to it here." he pleaded. Will swallowed, looking around. "Where's Heisifilk?" he asked. Zinsafil frowned. "I am afraid I do not know." he replied. Will stared at him. "What have you done with him?" he demanded. Zinsafil smiled.

"I assure you I have nothing to do with your little spirit's disappearance." he said. "How do I know you're not lying to me? With holding my spirit so that you can use him against me?" he asked. "I would not do that. I wish to mate with you. Endangering your spirit would only lessen that chance." he said. Will glared at him. "What have you done with my friends?" Will asked. "I do not know where those pirates are. You should be glad. They were going to kill you." he said. "No they weren't! They were keeping me safe. From you." he said again. Zinsafil sighed.

"They have blinded you my prince. But, I promise you my intentions are to protect you from harm." the sorcerer said, offering his hand. Will shrank away from hm as he came closer. "Do not touch me." he said. Zinsafil nodded. "If you wish for anything, you only need ask. There are servants that will be waiting for your command." he said, leaving the room through a door Will hadn't seen. It was left open, allowing light to pour into the room. Will put his arm up to shield his still adjusting eyes from the light. Then he stood, peering out of the door.

To the left, there was a man standing at the edge of the door. He bowed to Will. "Would you like me to do anything for you my prince?" he asked. Will quickly backed into the room, leaving his question unanswered.

* * *

Jack yelped as he felt a searing pain shoot up his back. He turned. Tia Dalma stood, nostrils flaring, eyes as blue as the sea.

"Where is he?" she demanded. "Look Tia, it wasn't...the ship got wrecked when one o' them magic throwers attacked us. He actually sent a wave of lava down on us." the captain said. Tia glared down at him, seeming to grow taller and scarier by the moment. "You were supposed to protect him." she said, suddenly calm. Jack took a step away from her. He didn't like how he had just been mad, and then just became calm.

"Yeah well that's kind of hard to do when you're up against someone who has the advantage of using magic. We're pirates. Not gods." he said. Tia turned, her skirts flaring out behind her. "Where is his spirit?" she asked. "Uh, we haven't seen 'im. But we were thinking Will might be on the other side of the island." Jack said hopefully. "He is not. He is...with them. Or at least one of them." she said. She whirled around, startling the Pirate Lord.

"You can find 'im Jack." she said. Jack looked at her. "How?" he asked. "You are his Keeper. You and him are connected. You can sense him at times can't you?" she asked. Jack shrugged. "I don't know. I just thought that I always knew he was there was because he was always so sulky. I hate people who feel sorry for themselves." he said. Tia nodded.

"Alright Jack. You _will_ find him." she said. Jack raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if you've noticed love, but I have no idea where he is. As a matter of fact, I have no idea where _I_ am." he said, turning around in a circle.

Tia sighed. "Let me take care of dat. All you need to do is focus. I know you can do it." she said. "And if I can't?" he asked. "Den you will feel de wrath of de sea a hundret fold." she said, stepping into the water. Jack swallowed at that. "I'll see what I can do." he called to her. Tia just nodded.

* * *

Will eyed the food placed in front of him. There was pork and potatoes, carrots and cheese and read. And a type of fruit he'd never seen before. Even a glass of wine. It looked good, but he was skeptical. He looked over at the servant standing in the corner of the room. "What is that?" he asked.

"It is a delicacy. Izakpo." he said. "What is...that?" he asked. The servant smiled. "It is a special fruit. It helps with fertility." he said. Will looked down at the plate, and pushed it away. The meal wasn't so appealing anymore.

"I'm not hungry." he said. The servant nodded, and took the food. "I will let my lord know that you do not have an appetite. Perhaps later?" he said. Will shrugged. "I don't think so." he said, pulling his legs up to his chest.


	12. Establishing Trust

**Author's Note:** So here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Btw i pierced my lip a about two nights ago. Yep. Did it myself. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought. And hiding it from my mom. Harder than it sounds cause I have to pull it back in sometimes. Yay! On step closer to goth/emo hood! If you wanna see the pics, just go on Facebook. Charlotte Angrboda Chamberlain. That's me btw if you didn't guess. And if you look at the pics, I look kinda stupid in one sooo...Enjoy!

* * *

Jack glared at Tia Dalma. She smiled as she circled him, waving the branch she was holding in her hand. "Relax Jack. Concentrate on finding William." she urged. The pirate nodded, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Alright. I'm ready now." he said. He jerked as he felt a sting across his cheek. Tia crossed her arms again, holding the branch in front of her body. "Do it again." she said. The pirate sighed.

"You know Tia, I don't respond well to pain." he sai. The woman glared at him. "You are de reason we are here. If we lose William, den we will all be destroyed." she said. Jack crossed his arms. "I don't see the big deal. All they wanted 'im for was to get him pregnant. They said he was the last one of his kind and they couldn't continue on without him." he said. Tia growled. "Dey are liars. Dey want to destroy us all! Why do you dink dey would attack us if it wasn't to get deir hands on William so dey can use 'im for deir own purposes." she said.

Jack just nodded. He didn't feel like arguing at the moment. "Alright Tia. I'll try harder." he said quietly.

* * *

"My servants tell me that you will not eat. Is something wrong? Would you like me to send my hunters somewhere else to collect food that is more preferrable?" he asked. Will glared at Zinsafil. The Sorcerer Lord looked at him curiously, not sure what was wrong.

"Why do you look at me like that?" he asked. "You tried to feed me that-that izppa fruit." he said. Zinsafil frowned. "Izakpo? That is a sacred fruit. One that increases fertility. I did not recommend that for your meal. I would never. I want you to trust me William." the sorcerer said. Will continued to glare, not believing a word he said.

"I don't trust you Zinsafil. You took me from my friends, and now have tried to slip me a-a fertility drug. Perhaps just so you could force yourself on me and get me with your child." he said harshly. The Sorcerer Lord stared at him. "I am sorry for what almost happened, but that was not my doing. I would never do that. You are too important for me to lose because of something like that. I wish to become closer to you so that we may one day, perhaps, have children. Willingly." he added. Will just sat there, looking down at the floor.

"Do you actually mean that? Or are you just saying that to trick me into trusting you?" he asked. Zinsafil moved forward slowly, and when Will didn't move, he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I mean that." he said. "I'm not sure if I can believe anything anymore. First, Tia tells me you guys just want me to take over everything. Then I hear that _she_ is just using me for my power." he said.

Zinsafil shook his head. "I can assure you that my kind needs you. You are the last Prince of Sinkilvania. The last of you kind able to reproduce and possibly create more of your kind _and_ ours. All you have to do is choose a proper mate. The right one. Otherwise, pregnancy will be impossible with them." he explained. Will nodded. "I'm kind of tired. Think I might go to sleep now." he said. The sorcerer nodded.

"Are you sure you would not like anything? Perhaps some bread and cheese and meat? Or just some water." he suggested hopefully. Zinsafil didn't want to risk Will starving to death for fear of being slipped a fruit of fertility, raped and impregnated.

Will shrugged. "I guess I can have a little of that. But no izo fruit." he said. Zinsafil smiled. "It's Izakpo fruit. And I shall survey the preparation of the food to make sure nothing of the sort is added." he promised. Will smiled, laying against the wall. "You are welcome to explore the castle after you eat if it is your wish." he offered. Will nodded. "I just might do that." he said.

* * *

Az'Nor Silfix smiled. He could sense it. One of his brethren had found the Prince of Sinkilvania. Which meant that he had a better chance of mating with him. He really didn't care if the Prince already had mate. He just wanted to see if he could impregnate him. He was the Alpha Sorcerer Lord after all, and it was expected that he was to be the first to reproduce.

Normally, the Alpha was determined by how many mates he had, or by defeating the previous leader as he had done. But since there was only one Prince of Sinkilvania left, the one who became his mate, automatically became their king.

He growled, sending his magic out. He had to find the Prince before he was mated. His chances of reproducing with him were decreased if he was already taken by another. He smiled at that. He was going to enjoy that part. It had been a while since he had actually had a Sinkilvanian Prince. Centuries. He groaned at the realization. and that motivated him even more.

As he searched, he let out a frustrated cry. He couldn't sense anything. One of his brethren was purposely keeping the Prince hidden somewhere. "That is against the Exavil Coven." he said to himself. He stretched against a tree, dragging his claws down the bark and creating five deep scratches n its surface. He smiled at the tree's pain. Then he absorbed the energy it was giving off from the open wounds on the bark.


	13. The Hunt

**Author's Note:** So here's the new chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Btw i pierced my lip a about tree nights ago. Yep. Did it myself. It didn't hurt as bad as I thought. And hiding it from my mom. Harder than it sounds cause I have to pull it back in sometimes. Yay! On step closer to goth/emo hood! If you wanna see the pics, just go on Facebook. Charlotte Angrboda Chamberlain. That's me btw if you didn't guess. And if you look at the pics, I look kinda stupid in one sooo...Enjoy!

* * *

Jack glared at Tia Dalma. She smiled as she circled him, waving the branch she was holding in her hand. "Relax Jack. Concentrate on finding William." she urged. The pirate nodded, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Alright. I'm ready now." he said. He jerked as he felt a sting across his cheek. Tia crossed her arms again, holding the branch in front of her body. "Do it again." she said. The pirate sighed.

"You know Tia, I don't respond well to pain." he sai. The woman glared at him. "You are de reason we are here. If we lose William, den we will all be destroyed." she said. Jack crossed his arms. "I don't see the big deal. All they wanted 'im for was to get him pregnant. They said he was the last one of his kind and they couldn't continue on without him." he said. Tia growled. "Dey are liars. Dey want to destroy us all! Why do you dink dey would attack us if it wasn't to get deir hands on William so dey can use 'im for deir own purposes." she said.

Jack just nodded. He didn't feel like arguing at the moment. "Alright Tia. I'll try harder." he said quietly.

* * *

"My servants tell me that you will not eat. Is something wrong? Would you like me to send my hunters somewhere else to collect food that is more preferrable?" he asked. Will glared at Zinsafil. The Sorcerer Lord looked at him curiously, not sure what was wrong.

"Why do you look at me like that?" he asked. "You tried to feed me that-that izppa fruit." he said. Zinsafil frowned. "Izakpo? That is a sacred fruit. One that increases fertility. I did not recommend that for your meal. I would never. I want you to trust me William." the sorcerer said. Will continued to glare, not believing a word he said.

"I don't trust you Zinsafil. You took me from my friends, and now have tried to slip me a-a fertility drug. Perhaps just so you could force yourself on me and get me with your child." he said harshly. The Sorcerer Lord stared at him. "I am sorry for what almost happened, but that was not my doing. I would never do that. You are too important for me to lose because of something like that. I wish to become closer to you so that we may one day, perhaps, have children. Willingly." he added. Will just sat there, looking down at the floor.

"Do you actually mean that? Or are you just saying that to trick me into trusting you?" he asked. Zinsafil moved forward slowly, and when Will didn't move, he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I mean that." he said. "I'm not sure if I can believe anything anymore. First, Tia tells me you guys just want me to take over everything. Then I hear that _she_ is just using me for my power." he said.

Zinsafil shook his head. "I can assure you that my kind needs you. You are the last Prince of Sinkilvania. The last of you kind able to reproduce and possibly create more of your kind _and_ ours. All you have to do is choose a proper mate. The right one. Otherwise, pregnancy will be impossible with them." he explained. Will nodded. "I'm kind of tired. Think I might go to sleep now." he said. The sorcerer nodded.

"Are you sure you would not like anything? Perhaps some bread and cheese and meat? Or just some water." he suggested hopefully. Zinsafil didn't want to risk Will starving to death for fear of being slipped a fruit of fertility, raped and impregnated.

Will shrugged. "I guess I can have a little of that. But no izo fruit." he said. Zinsafil smiled. "It's Izakpo fruit. And I shall survey the preparation of the food to make sure nothing of the sort is added." he promised. Will smiled, laying against the wall. "You are welcome to explore the castle after you eat if it is your wish." he offered. Will nodded. "I just might do that." he said.

* * *

Az'Nor Silfix smiled. He could sense it. One of his brethren had found the Prince of Sinkilvania. Which meant that he had a better chance of mating with him. He really didn't care if the Prince already had mate. He just wanted to see if he could impregnate him. He was the Alpha Sorcerer Lord after all, and it was expected that he was to be the first to reproduce.

Normally, the Alpha was determined by how many mates he had, or by defeating the previous leader as he had done. But since there was only one Prince of Sinkilvania left, the one who became his mate, automatically became their king.

He growled, sending his magic out. He had to find the Prince before he was mated. His chances of reproducing with him were decreased if he was already taken by another. He smiled at that. He was going to enjoy that part. It had been a while since he had actually had a Sinkilvanian Prince. Centuries. He groaned at the realization. and that motivated him even more.

As he searched, he let out a frustrated cry. He couldn't sense anything. One of his brethren was purposely keeping the Prince hidden somewhere. "That is against the Exavil Coven." he said to himself. He stretched against a tree, dragging his claws down the bark and creating five deep scratches n its surface. He smiled at the tree's pain. Then he absorbed the energy it was giving off from the open wounds on the bark.

He was going to need all of the energy he could get if he was going to have to go up against all of the oter Sorcerer Lords.


	14. Doubts

**Author's Note:** Sorry for not updating for so long. At least it feels like its been a long time. Any way, I am accepting suggestions/ideas as I do with all of my stories. Don't be shy! I am most likely going to accept them all. Contribution to stories is what makes them better!

* * *

Zinsafil smiled as Will ate hungrily. "So you like the food?" he asked. Will nodded. It didn't taste the way he thought it would, but it was still good. And the fact that he hadn't eaten in about two days made it taste even better.

Zinsafil nodded. "If you are feeling up to it, I would be delighted to show you around the castle." he offered, seeing that the man was almost finished. Will looked up as he finished his food, nodding. Zinsafil offered his arm. Will looked at it apprehensively. Then he slowly linked his own with him, letting the sorcerer lead the way.

"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Zinsafil asked, gesturing at their arms. Will shrugged. "I just find it odd that you're holding me so close. That's all." he replied. The Sorcerer Lord smiled. "I still have not found out who tried to slip you that Izakpo fruit. They were obviously planning to make sure you were fertile and then force themselves upon you, ensuring that you carry their offspring and sealing their claim to the Alpha Sorcerer Lord title." he said. Wil stared at him.

What are you talking about?" he asked. Zinsafil looked down at him. "That was the common practice centuries ago, other that fighting to be the leader." he said. "So...you just raped the other Sinkilvanian Princes?" he asked in horror. Zinsafil looked away from him. "It is not something I am proud to admit of my people. But...I guess every race has dark sides of their own." he said with a forced chuckle.

"Would someone actually try to do that?" Zinsafil nodded. "Some still do. A rare few, but it still happens...or at least it did. When the Princes started dying off, the occurences started happening more. But when it was believed that none were left, it stopped of course. Now that you are here...I am not sure what will happen now. I just need you to trust me. And stay with me where ever you are. I am not sure who would dare to begin doing it again, but I have my suspicions." he said, his eyes pleading.

Will nodded. "Alright. I'll be very careful." he promised. Zinsaifil nodded. "If it is alright with you, I would like to move you to a room closer to mine...or one where more guards can be sent or posted at a moment's notice." he suggested. Will sighed. "Do what you want and what you think is best. It's your castle. I'm just a guest." he said. Zinsafil smiled. "As you wish." he sighed.

* * *

Jack groaned as the strange feeling washed over him again. "Dat's it Jack. Keep it up" Tia Dalma urged. Jack rolled his eyes, sweat pouring down his face, spilling into them, stinging. "Tia, I'm getting tired." he said. Tia scoffed. "You can rest when you find out were William is." she sad. Jack growled. "I won't be able to find him if I drop dead." he said. Tia sighed. "Fine den. Go rest." she said angrily.

He dropped to his knees, gasping for air. He rolled onto his back with a moan. "Ooooh...I am sooo tired." he said. Gibbs stood over him, a skin of water in his hand. "Here. Drink." he said. Jack reached up slowly, taking the water. He took a quick gulp, and sighed from the relief. Then he took a few more sips, then handed it back.

"Get me something to eat mate." he ordered. Gibbs refrained from rolling his eyes as he got the food. Jack gnawed hungrily on the beef strips and dried fruit. When he was done, he sat back against a tree. He looked around at everyone who was avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong with you all?" he demanded. Gibbs looked at him and shrugged. The Pirate Lord narrowed his eyes at them. "Is this about Will?" he asked. When everyone looked at him, he took that for a yes. "You all think it's his fault because this happened?" he asked. Gibbs shook his head. "No. We uh, think it's...yer fault." he said slowly. Jack stared at him. "How?" Gibbs stood and sat down beside him.

"If ye had said no in the first place, non o' this would've happened." he said. Jack crossed his arms. "Would you lot rather I said no and then let the world be destroyed as we know it?" he asked. Everyone was staring at him again. " 'Cause that's what would've happened." he said. "No. I don't think anyone would've wanted that." he said. Jack gave a satisfied nod. "Well then. You all should be thanking me. I just might have lengthened your lives." he snapped, rising to his feet.

Tia looked after him as he left the clearing, disappearing into the trees.

* * *

Will sighed into the pillow in his new room. Zinsafil had moved him so that they would be closer should anything happen, as soon as they had returned to the castle. The room was large, unlike anything Will had ever seen. The pillars in the room looked to be made of pure gold with swirling silver leaves on them. The bed was huge, probably big enough for three men. He thought back on the day, and his conversation with the Sorcerer Lord.

"I hope you don't mind that this was usually the room that this is a room for Sinkilvanian Princes. I thought this would be proper since...well in the past, the Princes of Sinkilvania had an adoration for...pretty things. All of my brethren Sorcerer Lords have these rooms if they have their own castles. Although they are not used anymore, they are still kept open in memory of the Sinkilvanian princes." he said. Will shook his head. "No. It's fine." he had said.

Now lying in bed, he was feeling quite relieved. He liked Zisafil. He was much nicer than the other Sorcerer Lords that had attacked the ship. But then again, he couldn't shake this feeling that something was...off about the whole situation. He shook it off, not wanting to think that with something so nice and good, something could be wrong with it.


End file.
